Dare To Dream
by Saweetz88
Summary: Inuyasha is new in school and is a major punk. One day he meets Kagome, the preppyprom queen type and discovers that there is more to this girl than meets the eye. What does that mean exactly? Read and find out! First story! No flames please! KagInu
1. A New Beginning

**Dare To Dream**  
  
I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in this story.  
  
Chapter One: A New Beginning

* * *

"Inuyasha, get moving or else we'll be late." said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Alright! Just chill a second! I'm comming!" growled Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha and his older brother Sesshomaru were on their way to their new life. They pulled up in their car to their new high school. Inuyasha was the punk type that nobody messed with. Sesshomaru was basically the same way only in a more Al Capone type way. Inuyasha was wearing a black shirt that said in white lettering across the front "I'm out of bed. What more do you want?" and baggy black jeans with skater boy shoes and his black backwards cap. Sesshomaru was wearing a dark blue shirt that said in yellow lettering "I've tried to see things from you point of view but I can't get my head that far up my ass" and black baggy jeans also with his skater shoes.  
  
"This is the shit-hole we're subjected to going to? Heh. This should be interesting." Inuyasha stated quite bluntly in front of a tall man in a suit who happened to be his new principal.  
  
"You keep that up and you'll be in detention for the rest of your life with me buddy." said the principal.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru rolled their eyes at his remark and made their way towards the guidance counseler's office to get their schedules for the year. As they entered the room they saw an elderly woman going through some papers.  
  
"Can I help you sirs?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're new and we need our schedules. My name is Inuyasha and this is my brother Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said while looking quite irritated.  
  
"I see, just a moment young man." The elderly woman went to her computer, pulled up their names and printed out their schedules for the year. She handed them to the boys and they left for their first class.  
  
"First hour Geometry, homeroom, third hour study hall, fourth hour home vet science, fifth hour composition 10, sixth hour spanish 1, lunch, seventh hour biology, eigth hour physical education, ninth hour history. Damn, I got all the hard classes! This sucks!" said Inuyasha to himself.  
  
He walked around for a good ten minutes trying to find his first hour classroom. He was already late when he saw a young man who was dressed similar to him walking down the hallway.  
  
"Hey yo man, you know where the geometry class is?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going there right now. Come on, I'll show you. My name's Miroku. And you?"  
  
"I'm Inuyasha. Just moved here. Hey let me see your schedule once." Inuyasha compared and they had all the same classes.  
  
"Hey cool, we have the same classes so you can show me where everything is."  
  
"Aight man that's no problem." Miroku replied. They boys walked to their room and sat down next to each other.  
  
"Ok so who is everybody?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku pointed out several of the people before reaching the most beautiful girl Inuyasha had ever layed eyes upon.  
  
"Who is she?" he asked with dreamy eyes.  
  
"Oh, thats Kagome. Don't even bother with her. She's a prep and doesn't associate with people like us. Besides, she's taken by him." Miroku pointed to a boy with a high pony-tail sitting next to her. "Thats Kouga, her boyfriend." he said.  
  
"Kagome baby, what are you doing after school tonight?" Kouga asked with devilish eyes.  
  
"Kouga you know that I have cheerleading practice until five. And after that I have to go home and give some new kid around here a tour of our town. Mom's orders." she replied.  
  
Kouga looked around the room to see if there was anyone he didn't know and then he saw Inuyasha. Suddenly he had a look of insane jealousy on his face.  
  
"That dweeb over there?!" Kouga said angrily.  
  
"I don't know! I haven't even met the guy yet! Just chill out ok? It's not like I'm going to DO anything with him except show him around." she replied very irritated.  
  
Kouga nodded and went back to chattering with his friends. The whole class, instead of paying attention, Inuyasha had his eyes locked on Kagome. 'Wow she's gorgeous.' he thought. 'Wait a second, she's a prep! I'm not supposed to have the hotts for a prep!' He was jerked out of his fantasy wonderland when Miroku tapped him on the shoulder. Inuyasha looked around and realized that they were the only ones left in the classroom.  
  
"Class his over, you can leave now." he said.  
  
Inuyasha got up and followed Miroku to their homeroom. Inside he saw several other people looking at him strangely. He rolled his eyes at them and sat down with Miroku. As girl with long black hair walked by, Miroku groped her and in return, he got smacked in the face.  
  
"Pervert!" she said while walking away.  
  
"Who the hell was that?"  
  
"Oh, that is the light of my life, Sango." Miroku replied with dreamy eyes. 'Some light, she just smacked him in the face. Well I guess he deserved it. Guess my best friend is going to be a pervert. Well as long as she doesn't try anything with me I'm fine.' thought Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku attended all of their classes and when 3:30 came, they were out the door.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow man. I gotta go, some chick is supposed to show me around town." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Aight later man!" Miroku said while walking away.  
  
Inuyasha searched around for Sesshomaru's car but didn't find it anywhere so he would have to walk home. He went as quickly as he could because he just wanted to get the whole tour thing over with. When he walked in his house he saw his tour guide, Kagome. 'Good lords, SHE is my guide? Wow. I could really get used to this.' he thought.  
  
"Hi, my name is Kagome. You must be Inuyasha right?" she asked. He was so dumbstruck all he could do was nod.  
  
"Ok then. Well lets go out to my car and I'll give you the tour of our town." she said. Needless to say, he followed behind her, checking her out the entire time which made her feel quite uncomfortable. They got in the car and drove off to their first destination, the mall. She showed him around while they talked a bit and they then left to get food. After their food she showed him the rest of the town and then took him home.  
  
"Well, thats our town. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school. Goodnight Inuyasha." she said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Later." he said trying to act tough.  
  
She drove off and left leaving Inuyasha there to dream about the girl who he would one day win her heart. He went upstairs, took a shower (we won't go into any details just yet) and went to bed to dream about Kagome.

* * *

Well what did ya think?! First story so please no flames! Read & Review please!  
  
Cara 


	2. Inuyasha's Dream & Kagome's Song

**Dare To Dream**  
  
I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story.  
  
Chapter Two: Inuyasha's Dream & Kagome's Song  
  


* * *

Inuyasha layed sleeping in his bed waiting to fall asleep so he could dream about the mysterious girl named Kagome. He tossed and turned for about an hour and a half before he finally started to even feel sleepy. Then he finally fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha's dream  
  
"Inuyasha, you're so gorgeous. I love you. I want you so bad I can't control it." Kagome said.  
  
"What about Kouga? I thought you were with him." he asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter. You're it for me. Please don't make me wait any longer! I don't know how much longer I can take it!" she said.  
  
With that Inuyasha smiled and leaped onto her. He kissed her passionately while licking her lips, begging for entrance. She teased him a bit but finally gave in to temptation. She parted her lips and let his tonge explore her mouth.  
  
"Ka...gome." Inuyasha moaned.  
  
"Arraaagghhh." she replied.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what was going on. He awoke to find his pet dog licking his face. Inuyasha screamed with all his might and ran to the bathroom to wash his mouth out. He turned a bright shade of red while his dog looked at him with disappointed eyes.  
  
"That had to be the most disgusting thing I have ever experienced in my life." he said while looking in the mirror.  
  
Inuyasha walked downstairs only to find Sesshomaru looking at him with aggrivated eyes.  
  
"What was all that about?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"All what?" he said.  
  
"All that moaning and screaming some girl's name. I heard you all the way down here little brother. It was quite irritating."  
  
"Yeah whatever." Inuyasha said cockily while walking over to the fridge to get breakfast.  
  
He searched the everything before finding his favorite food in the world, ramen. His eyes immediately lit up. This was about the only thing he really knew how to cook except for simple things such as popcorn and hot dogs. He put the ramen in a pot of boiling water and watched it as it heated up. 'How long is this going to take?' he wondered. After about 10 minutes of waiting his food was done. He ate his ramen and got dressed for school. He wore camoflage black, white and grew baggy pants, his skater shoes, a black shirt that said "Insane Clown Posse" in white lettering across the front and in the back it said "I said Faygo. Fuck Mountain Dew." He also had on a black cap that had the Insane Clown Posse logo on the front. He decided that today he would top his outfit off with a spiked dog collar. Sesshomaru left before Inuyasha so he had to walk to school. He was already running 15 minutes late but he didn't care. As he finally got to school he found Miroku in the parking lot smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Hey Miroku. Whats up?"  
  
"Hey, not a whole lot. Just smokin' a cig. Want one?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah sure man." Inuyasha took the cigarette and lit it. The boys stood outside the school until they were done with their cigarette.  
  
"Man we should probably get to class. I think we have a pop quiz today." said Miroku  
  
Inuyasha thought a minute. He did have a quiz but the only reason he wanted to go to class was to be near Kagome. He didn't understand what he was feeling about her or why. All he knew was that she was beautiful, sweet, and kind. He never knew anybody like that before. He had only known her for a day and already he felt like he needed to be near her all the time. He couldn't explain it.  
Miroku and Inuyasha decided to go to class about ten minutes later. As they walked into the classroom they got various stares from many of their fellow classmates but none could match that one of the teacher. If looks could kill, they would have been dead.  
  
"Where exactly have you two been the past 20 minutes?!" the teacher screamed.  
  
"Just chill out teach, we showed up didn't we?" Inuyasha said cockily. The teacher glared at him and Miroku and with each glare, she shot daggers at them. (A/N-metaphorically speaking).  
  
"You two, detention with me, one hour after school for the rest of the week! If you don't show up, then it will lead to suspension. Got it?" she said. The boys nodded and sat down in their seats. The teacher began her lesson but the boys didn't pay much attention to her. Once again, Inuyasha was daydreaming about Kagome while Miroku was doing the same about Sango.  
  
"Sango, Miroku is staring right at you." Kagome whispered to her best friend Sango. She looked over her shoulder only to see Miroku staring while salivating. She giggled and turned back to Kagome.  
  
"So whats up with that new kid Inuyasha?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Oh well he and his older brother Sesshomaru, who's a senior, moved here a couple weeks ago. I'm not sure where they moved from, he wouldn't tell me. But I have a feeling that there is some reason behind it as to why he won't tell me. Don't worry, I'll get it out of him eventually." she said.  
  
"Yeah probably. So, he's punk, but he's actually pretty cute. What do you think of him? And what does Kouga think?" She asked.  
  
"Of course Kouga doesn't approve of me having anything to do with anything male but I actually thought he was pretty cute too, I mean, for a punk anyway." Kagome replied while smirking.  
  
The bell rang and the girls left the classroom. Miroku and Inuyasha were once again the last ones out just for the fact that they wanted to look at the girls for as long as possible. They went to all of their other classes and then when they got to lunch hour, they followed the girls into the gym. Kagome walked up onto the stage and picked up the microphone. She was going to practice her song for the school concert. Then she began to sing.  
  
"See my days are cold without you but I'm hurtin while im with you and though my heart can't take no more  
  
I keep on running back to you. See my days are cold without you but I'm hurtin while im with you and though my heart can't take no more I keep on running back to you"  
  
Inuyasha stood there in awe. 'She sings like an angel.' he thought to himself.  
  
"Baby I don't know why ya treatin me so bad. You said you love me, no one above me and I was all you had  
  
And though my heart is eating for ya I can't stop crying I don't know howI allow you to treat me this way and still i stay."  
  
He couldn't believe what this girl was capable of. 'Kagome is singing about Kouga. I just know it.' he thought.  
  
"See my days are cold without youBut I'm hurtin while im with you And though my heart can't take no more  
  
I keep on running back to you See my days are cold without you But I'm hurtin while im with you And though my heart can't take no more I keep on running back to you. "  
  
"Baby I don't know why ya wanna do me wrongSee when I'm home, I'm all alone And you are always gone  
  
And boy, you kno I really love you I can't deny I can't see how you could bring me to so many tears  
  
after all these years."  
  
"See my days are cold without you but I'm hurtin while im with you and though my heart can't take no more  
  
I keep on running back to you. See my days are cold without you but I'm hurtin while im with you and though my heart can't take no more I keep on running back to you. OohhhhhI trusted you, I trusted you  
  
So sad, so sad what love will make you do. All the things that we accept be the things that we regret. To all of my ladies (ladies) feel me c'mon sing wit me. See, when I get the strength to leave you always tell me that you need me and I'm weak cause I believe you and I'm mad because I love you so I stop and think that maybe you can learn to appreciate me then it all remains the same that you ain't never gonna change (never gonna change, never gonna change) See my days are cold without you but I'm hurtin while im with you and though my heart can't take no more I keep on running back to you. See my days are cold without you but I'm hurtin while im with you and though my heart can't take no more I keep on running back to you"  
  
Inuyasha stood there dumbstruck listening to her beautiful, angelic voice sing a song of despair. He knew that she hurt. The song said it all.  
  
"Baby why you hurt me leave me and desert me. Boy I gave you all my heart and all you do is tear it up.  
  
Looking out my window knowing that I should go. Even when I pack my bags this something always hold me back."  
  
She finished and the music died down. Inuyasha knew from that moment on that he was in love with this girl. Now all he had to do was win her heart and be rid of Kouga.

* * *

So what did ya think?! Thankyou to all that read it! I'm glad you like it! I'll try to update at least a couple times a week! Thanks again!

Cara


	3. Inuyasha Makes His Move

**Dare To Dream**  
  
I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story  
  
Chapter 3: Inuyasha Makes His Move  
  


* * *

The next day at school Inuyasha decided it was time to make his move. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do but he knew whatever it was, he would win her over. In the meanwhile, he talked with Miroku about various things anywhere from girls to concerts. Inuyasha and Miroku became very good friends in the first week that he was at school.  
  
"Hey Kagome, I gotta cancel our date tonight. There is gonna be this monster party uptown and it would look bad if I didn't show up. Sorry babe." said Kouga. He kissed her on the cheek and walked down the hallway. She spotted him hitting on her worst enemy, Kikyo.  
  
"What an asshole!" she blurted out in front of everyone. She rolled her eyes and walked to her locker.  
  
"Kagome, what was that all about?" asked Sango.  
  
"Kouga just blew me off for Kikyo." said a very upset Kagome.  
  
Sango sighed and said, "Kagome, you know that you can do so much better than him. I mean its not like this is the first time he's done this. Why do you put up with it?"  
  
"I don't know why. But its like, when I'm with him, when it's just him and me, I feel like I'm the only person in the world that he loves." she replied.  
  
"Kagome, you know that he's a player. He always has been. It's time for you to move on. Two years of that is more than enough." Sango said. Kagome sighed and nodded in agreement.  
  
"You're right. I'll tell him tomorrow. I will break up with Kouga tomorrow." she said. The two girls walked down the hall to their next class. Meanwhile, Kouga was making a move on Kikyo.  
  
"You wanna go to that party with me tonight? I canceled my date with Kagome so I'm free to go now." Kouga asked Kikyo.  
  
"Yeah, sure I'll go with you. I mean, we've been waiting for something like this for the past 3 months. I can't believe that Kagome didn't find out about us. What an idiot!" Kikyo laughed and so did Kouga. While this was happening, Inuyasha and Miroku were witnessing it. Inuyasha growled with anger. 'How dare he do this to Kagome!' he thought. 'Wait a second, I barely even know this girl. What is the matter with me?' He shook his head and approached Kagome.  
  
"Hey Kagome, how's it goin'?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Oh hi Inuyasha. I'm all right. How are you?" she replied, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Same." They stood there for about a minute in awkward silence before Inuyasha made his move.  
  
"So, I was wondering, if you weren't doing anything tonight, you wanna go to a movie and get something to eat or anything?" he asked once again very nervously. He was blushing a light shade of pink. So was Kagome. At first she didn't know what to say but then decided that since Kouga blew her off, she might as well go out instead of stay home and mope.  
  
"Um, sure. I was going to go out with Kouga tonight but he had to cancel at the last minute. Uh, pick me up at seven?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded and Kagome walked away with Sango. Inuyasha looked at Miroku who was smiling mischeviously.  
  
"Miroku, just go ask Sango already and we'll make it a double date." Miroku smiled and caught up to Sango, who was single by the way. He asked her and she agreed. She had secretly liked Miroku for quite awhile now but was too shy to ever say anything about it, even to Kagome. The two guys walked away from the girls while smiling the whole while. 'Yes! I can't believe she said yes!'  
  
"Miroku, I thought you said Kagome didn't want anything to do with punks." said Inuyasha sarcastically.  
  
"I will admit that I was wrong. She never associated with any of us before but I think she may have a thing for you." he stated.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and the boys proceeded to the rest of their classes. Finally when the last bell rang, both the boys were out the door and they headed over to Inuyasha's house. They messed around until about six that night. Inuyasha and Miroku were completely clueless as to what they should wear so they asked Sesshomaru, who dated quite frequently. He picked out their outfits for them after fifteen minutes of begging and pleading. Inuyasha was wearing baggly blue jeans with a fox racing belt and a red dress shirt with a white beater underneath it and of course, his black cap. Miroku's outfit was similar to Inuyasha's only he had a blue dress shirt and a dark blue cap. They boys were ready, now all they had to do was wait for seven.  
  
Meanwhile the girls were at Kagome's house trying to figure out what to wear. Kagome was wearing a light pink tank top that said "Angel" in white lettering across the front, a white mini-skirt and a pair of white platform sandals. She had her hair up in a high pony tail and for her make- up, pink lip gloss, shimmery silver eye shadow, and a white and pink butterfly necklace. Sango wore a light blue tank top that said "Cutie" in white lettering across the front, a white mini-skirt and light blue platform sandals. She wore her hair down and had clear lip gloss, shimmery light blue eye shadow, and a light blue and white angel necklace. They always had a thing for dressing similiar when they went on double dates. By the time they were done getting ready, it was 6:45.  
  
"Wow, we finished up just in time. Do you know what movie the guys are taking us to?" asked Sango.  
  
"I'm not sure. All I know is that this is a "dinner and a movie" type date." she replied.  
  
"Well I guess we'll find out when they get here huh?" said Sango. Kagome nodded and sat down on the couch to wait for the guys.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha were in Miroku's car which was a 2004 blue Corvette convertible. As they closed in on Kagome's driveway, Inuyasha started to feel funny, like their were butterflies flopping around in his stomach. He was nervous as could be. It was almost to the point where he felt sick to his stomach. Miroku didn't seem to be nervous at all. The whole ride over he had a mischievious smile upon his face. Inuyasha knew that Miroku would be making a move on Sango that night. 'Should I ask Kagome to be my girlfriend? No, of course not, I barely know her and she hasn't even broken up with Kouga yet. I'll wait until we go out a few more times. First I just need to get to know her as a friend and then we'll take it from there.' he thought to himself. They guys pulled up at 7:00 sharp. The girls were quite impressed that they were on time. Whenever Kagome went out with Kouga he was about half an hour late, that is if he even bothered showing up.  
  
"Good to see you guys are on time." said Sango. The guys smiled and Miroku opened the door for Sango and Inuyasha did the same for Kagome. Miroku and Sango sat in front while Inuyasha and Kagome were in back. Miroku drove to the theater and found a parking spot.  
  
"So what movie do you all feel like seeing?" he asked.  
  
"How about Spiderman 2?" asked Sango. Everyone nodded in agreement. They got out of the car and went in to the theater. About two hours later they left to go out to eat.  
  
"Wow that was a really good movie!" said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah it was! We're going to have to go see it again sometime." Sango replied.  
  
"So where do you feel like going to eat at?" asked Kagome.  
  
"How about something simple like Pizza Hut?" said Miroku. They all nodded in agreement and got into the car. When they got to Pizza Hut, they ordered two large stuffed crust pepperoni pizzas with an order of breadsticks. They talked for a bit before leaving the restaurant.  
  
"So did everyone have a good time?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Yeah!" said Kagome and Sango at the same time. They looked at each other and giggled a little bit.  
  
"What about you Inuyasha? Did you have fun?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah I had a great time." he replied.  
  
They all left the restaurant and got into the car. Miroku dropped Sango off first. He went to kiss Sango but somehow his hand wandered down to her bottom and in return he got smacked in the face.  
  
"Pervert." She said smiling.  
  
"Goodnight dear Sango." said a very happy Miroku. She walked inside to her house and closed the door. Next the dropped Kagome off at her house.  
  
"So, um, thankyou for the date Inuyasha. I had a great time." said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah your welcome." he said.  
  
She smiled and got out of the car. Inuyasha walked Kagome to her door but when he went in to kiss her she backed away. They stood in awkward silence for about thirty seconds and ended up only shaking hands. She went inside and closed the door. Inuyasha walked back to the car. Next Miroku dropped Inuyasha off at his house. When he went inside he saw Sesshomaru inside with a girl.  
  
"Who's the girl Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"This is my girlfriend, Rin. Rin, this is my little brother Inuyasha." said Sesshomaru. Rin walked to Inuyasha to shake his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Inuyasha!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah you too." he replied.  
  
Inuyasha walked upstairs to let them two be alone. After he got upstairs, he took a shower and then sat down on his bed. 'Man, I can't believe I tried to kiss her! She must think I'm some sick freak for trying to kiss her after only the first date. Stupid me!' he thought. Finally after sitting in bed for about an hour, he fell asleep and dreamt of Kagome, of course.  
  
Sango called Kagome after she had gotten out of the shower.  
  
Phone rings Kagome walked over to pick the phone up.  
  
"Hey Sango." she said.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" asked Sango.  
  
"You always call after we're both home."  
  
"Oh, I guess that's true." Both girls laughed.  
  
"So Kagome, what do you think of Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well I think he's.."

* * *

Oooh! What does she think of him?? Read the next chapter and find out! Thankyou to all of you that read and reviewed! I wasn't going to continue because I didn't get very many reviews but I changed my mind, evidently. lol Well anyways tell me what you think and I'll try to get the next chapter out tomorrow!  
  
Cara 


	4. The Breakup

**Dare To Dream**  
  
I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story  
  
Chapter 4: The Breakup

* * *

Previously  
  
"Well...I think he's.." Kagome stopped and thought about her answer.  
  
"I think he's really nice." she finished.  
  
"Nice. Just nice? He has the major hotts for you Kagome! And why didn't you kiss me?" asked Sango.  
  
"Easy Sango! Jeez! I didn't kiss him for a couple of reasons. For one, I'm still technically going out with Kouga. Two, it was only the first date! I mean, I didn't even kiss Kouga until after the THIRD date!" Kagome and Sango both laughed.  
  
"So would you go back out with him? Oh and did you know that Miroku kissed me?!" she said.  
  
"Yea I would go back out with him and I know Miroku kissed you because I saw it!" They both laughed.  
  
"Well I gotta get going because it's getting late. I'll talk to you tomorrow Sango!" said Kagome.  
  
"Ok see you later! Bye!" With that they both hung up the phone and went to bed.  
  
-Next Day At School-  
  
"So Miroku, whats going on with you and Sango?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Ah, Sango. I'm not sure if we're dating or not but she sure led me on to believe that she wouldn't mind." said the perverted munk.  
  
"So are you gonna ask her out then or what?" he asked. Miroku paused and looked at the ceiling for a moment and then down to the floor, then back to Inuyasha.  
  
"I think I am." he said. "What about you? You going to ask Kagome out when she dumps Kouga?"  
  
Inuyasha replied with, "Well of course I will! You think I'd let her stay single for long? No way!"  
  
"So Kagome, you ready to break up with Kouga?" asked Sango anxiously.  
  
"Yeah, it's time." she said while sighing.  
  
Kagome searched for Kouga during lunch period and found him talking to Kikyo. She saw this and her blood boiled at the thought. 'Wait, I'm breaking up with him so why should it matter?' she asked herself. She shook it off and approached Kouga.  
  
"Kouga, we need to talk." Kagome said. Kouga started to walk away with Kagome but Kikyo followed.  
  
"Alone, if you don't mind." she said glaring at Kikyo. Kouga signaled for her to leave and leave she did.  
  
"Kouga, I think we should break up." she said nervously.  
  
"Oh, ok." he said plainly and with that walked over to Kikyo and kissed her.  
  
"Thats it!? Just a simple "ok"?! Didn't the past two years mean anything to you at all?!" Kagome screamed furiously.  
  
"Of course it meant something to me but you see, you never let me get you in bed so, in my opinion, it wasn't really worth it. Sorry babe, I'm gonna go with Kikyo now. Check ya later." he said.  
  
Kagome stood there stunned. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. 'I thought he cared! Was he with Kikyo the entire time?! How could he do this to me?!' she thought. She was now bawling. She ran out of the hallway until she was met by the warmest amber eyes she's ever seen. He looked at her concered and before he knew it, she flung her arms around his neck and had her head nuzzled into his chest while sobbing. He held her and stoked her hair while trying to calm her down. When she was only slightly sobbing he asked her what was wrong.  
  
"Its Kouga. He-he...he doesn't even care that we broke up! And he's already with Kikyo!" she said once again bawling.  
  
"He must be an idiot." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Wh-why is he an idiot?"  
  
"Any guy that had the priviledge of being with you and took it for granted has got the be the dumbest person on this earth." he said. He looked at her tear-stained face and saw her looking straight into his eyes. He got a little nervous because he didn't know what she was going to do. Then before he knew it, she had kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"Thankyou Inuyasha." she said not crying anymore. She continued to hug him until Sango ran up to them.  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha what's going on?!" said a very concerned Sango.  
  
"I broke up with Kouga and he basically said that he didn't care and he went straight to Kikyo afterwards." she replied.  
  
"Where is that asshole!? I'll kill him!" screamed Sango. Kagome laughed a little bit.  
  
"No Sango, it's ok. I don't need Kouga. I think I may have a new interest anyways." she said smiling at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked a bit also.  
  
"So Kagome, you wanna maybe, well, you know, be my.." Kagome had cut him off before he could finish.  
  
"You read my mind." she said smiling. She leaned in and hugged him again. Sango stood there pretending not to notice them when Miroku approached her.  
  
"Hey Sango, may I talk to you for a moment?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded and followed him to a table. They sat down and Miroku began to speak.  
  
"So Sango, we've known each other for a really long time now and I've always enjoyed our groping sessions. I mean, well, what I mean to say is, well, would you like to be my....my girlfriend?" he asked nervously.  
  
Sango sat there for a moment not knowing what to say when Miroku finally spoke up.  
  
"It's ok, you don't have to answer right away. Just think about it please?" he asked. Sango nodded and they left for their classes.

* * *

Ok I am SOOOO sorry that took so long to get out but the past week I've been really sick. Actually I still am but I figured that I should get that chapter out. Thanks for everyone that reviewed! I'm glad you all like it so much! I'll try to update as soon as possible and I'm sorry that this chapter is so much shorter than the last ones! Thanks much!  
  
Cara 


	5. Sango's Answer

**Dare To Dream**  
  
I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story  
  
Chapter 5: Sango's Answer

* * *

Kagome & Sango are on the phone talking  
  
"So Sango, have you thought about whether you're going to date Miroku or not?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, actually. I've been thinking about it a lot. I'm not sure yet though. I mean, I like him a lot but he's always groping all these girls and if I dated a guy, I wouldn't want him doing that." Sango said.  
  
"Sango, if you and him started dating, I'm sure he'd stop groping all those other girls. I mean, he DID ask you out so he does like you." replied Kagome.  
  
"Yeah I guess that's true. I'll call him tonight and tell him my answer."  
  
"Ok Sango. Hey! In the meanwhile do you want to go to the mall? And maybe tonight us four can get together and go dancing!" said Kagome excitedly.  
  
"Yeah! That sounds great! Just let me tell my mom and then I'll be at your house in ten minutes! See you soon Kagome!"  
  
"Ok bye Sango!" Kagome replied.  
  
While Kagome was waiting for Sango to get to her house she got ready. She was wearing a light blue spaghetti string sundress with flower print on it. She wore her white platform sandals with her butterfly necklace. For her make-up, she had light blue shimmering eye shadow, black eye liner, mascara, and clear lip gloss. She also had silver hoop earings and she wore her hair in a high pony-tail. She got her purse and waited for Sango to arrive. Sango was wearing a white tank top that said "I love my attitude problem" and low rise blue jean flares with a belt that said "Angel" on it. She had on her Nike shoes. For her make-up, she had silver shimmering eye shadow, black eye liner, mascara, and clear lip gloss. She also had the same hoop earings as Kagome and she had her hair in a high pony-tail too. She pulled up in her black Mustang convertable and honked the horn. Kagome ran out and hopped in and they were off to the mall. After about four hours at the mall they decided that it was time to get back home so they could get ready for tonight.  
  
"You do know that we haven't even called the guys yet right?" Sango said. Kagome nodded and pulled out her cell phone and dialed Inuyasha's number.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Inuyasha! It's Kagome!"  
  
"Oh hey whats up?" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Not a whole lot. Me and Sango are just leaving the mall. We were wondering if you and Miroku wanted to go dancing tonight." Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah sure that'd be great. I'll tell Miroku." he said.  
  
"Ok well you guys can pick me and Sango up at my house at eight! See you then!" Kagome said.  
  
"Yep! Later babe." With that Kagome hung up her phone while smiling brightly.  
  
The girls arrived back at Kagome's house. It was only 5:00 p.m. so they both decided that they had time to shower. Afterwards they proceeded to get ready for dancing. Kagome wore a black and pink spaghetti string tank top with a black sheer covering over the front, a black short skirt with pink stitching and pink lace around the waist, black knee-high boots, and a pink hat that said "Mrs. Timberlake" across the front. (That is just a cool outfit that I happen to have. lol) She had her hair down and straightened. For her make-up, she had shimmering pink eye shadow, pink lip gloss, black eyeliner, and mascara. She had on a pink butterfly necklace with pink stud earings. Sango wore a tight white tank top that was a belly shirt, a plaid short skirt with black knee-high boots and a black hat. (The naughty school girl type outfit ya know?) For her make-up she had shimmering silver eye shadow, black eye liner, mascara, and clear lip gloss. Sango wore her hair down and straight. She had diamond stud earings with a diamond studded cross necklace. The girls were ready, now all they had to do was wait for 8:00 p.m.  
  
The guys were at Inuyasha's house getting ready. Inuyasha wore a black dress shirt with red playboy bunnies on it and under it he had a white beater. He had on black baggy jeans and his black cap. He had on a spiked bracelet on too. Miroku had a black t-shirt with the "Insane Clown Posse" logo across the front and on the back had a picture of Shaggy 2 Dope and Violent J. (Y'all know who they are right? lol). He had black baggy jeans and had a spiked collar for a necklace. Finally when 7:50 p.m. came, they decided to pick up the girls. They arrived at Kagome's house at exactly 8:00 p.m. like last time. They honked the horn and the girls came out. Miroku and Inuyasha practically started drooling at the sight of them. They got into the car and drove to the dance club.  
  
"Looks like we're here! Lets go inside!" Kagome said while dragging Inuyasha to the door. When she came inside the song "Suga Suga" was playing.  
  
"Oh I love this song! Come on Sango!" Both girls ran out onto the dance floor and started dancing. The guys stood there watching them throughout the whole song.  
  
So tight, so fly  
  
You got me lifted, you got me lifted  
  
You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling  
  
And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling  
  
You got me lifted feeling so gifted  
  
Suga how you get so fly?  
  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
  
You know its leather when we ride  
  
Wood grain and raw hide  
  
Doing what we do, watching screens getting high  
  
Gurl you keep it so fly with you sweet hunnybuns  
  
You was there when the money was gone  
  
You'll be there when the money comes  
  
Off top I cain't lie I love to get blowed  
  
You my lil'sugar, I'm yo little chulo  
  
And every time we kick it it's off to the groovy  
  
Treat you like my sticky ickey or my sweet oowy goowy (fa real though)  
  
You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling  
  
And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling  
  
You got me lifted feeling so gifted  
  
Suga how you get so fly?  
  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
  
Now I ain't worried about a thang cause I just hit me a lick  
  
I got a fat sack and a superfly chick  
  
That aint makin you a ?? playa  
  
Cause doowop, she fly like the planes in the air  
  
That's right she's full grown settin the wrong tone  
  
Im diggin the energy and im lovin the o-zone  
  
So fly like a dove so fly like a raven  
  
Quick to politic with some fly conversation  
  
In a natural mood then im a natural dude  
  
And we some natural fools blowin out by the pool  
  
She like my sexy-coo mama with blades on her berata  
  
Rockin Dolce' Gubbana(sp?) with high-drows and a igwana  
  
You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling  
  
And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling  
  
You got me lifted feeling so gifted  
  
Suga how you get so fly?  
  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
  
You know its leather when we ride  
  
Wood grain and raw hide  
  
Doing what we do, watching screens getting high  
  
Gurl you keep it so fly with you sweet hunnybuns  
  
You was there when the money was gone  
  
You'll be there when the money comes  
  
You know its leather when we ride  
  
Wood grain and raw hide  
  
Doing what we do, watching screens getting high  
  
Gurl you keep it so fly with you sweet hunnybuns  
  
You was there when the money was gone  
  
You'll be there when the money comes (fa real though)  
  
You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling  
  
And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling  
  
You got me lifted feeling so gifted  
  
Suga how you get so fly?  
  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
  
So high like I'm a star  
  
Feelin so high like I'm a star  
  
Feelin so high like I'm a star  
  
Feelin so high like I'm a star  
  
When the song was over the girls clapped and sat down by the guys.  
  
"Ok everyone tonight is Kareoke night so all of you singers out there getcha game in gear!" said the dj. Kagome ran up and signed up.  
  
"Ok we got a young lady by the name of Kagome going first. Get ya ass on up here girl!" the dj said. Kagome walked up to the dj and picked up the microphone.  
  
"Hey girl, what you gonna be singin' for us tonight?" asked the dj.  
  
"My Immortal by Evanescence." She said happily.  
  
"All right! Everyone lets hear it for Kagome! Take it away girl!" The dj put the song in and the screen came up. She began to sing.  
  
"I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave 'cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase." 

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango sat up on the balcony watching Kagome sing. 'Gods I love it when she sings' thought Inuyasha.  
  
"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me. You used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase."

'You'll never hurt as long as you're with me Kagome, I promise' thought Inuyasha.  
  
"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me. I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone but though you're still with me. I've been alone all along." During the bridge of the song Kagome walked around the room a little bit and danced slowly with the music.  
  
"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me."

The song died down and so did Kagome's voice. Everyone in the club applauded loudly and some even threw money at her.

"Go Kagome! Whooooooo!" screamed Sango. Kagome smiled and walked back up to where the guys and Sango were.

"Miroku, can we talk for a minute?" asked Sango. Miroku nodded and they sat down at an empty table.

"What is it Sango?" he asked.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about what you asked me and, well, I think." She paused.

"What? You think what?" Miroku pleaded.

"I think I have been waiting for you to ask me that for far too long." She said smiling. Miroku smirked.

"So is that a yes?" he asked. Sango nodded. They both smiled and he leaned in and kissed her passionetly. After a couple more hours they all left the club. Inuyasha dropped Sango and Miroku off and then Kagome.

"Well, I had a great time tonight Inuyasha." She leaned in and kissed him passionetly yet gently on the lips.

"Stop by tomorrow, nobody will be home here. We'll hang out." She said will a mischievious smile.

"You can count on it. I'll be here at noon." He kissed her again before she went inside. When she was safely inside her home, Inuyasha left to go home. 'What a night' he thought. 'What a night.'

* * *

There you go! You all got the next chapter! And it's longer than the others! lol. I'm still sick but I'm getting better so this is a good thing I guess. Thank you so much for all of you who are reading and reviewing! I'm so glad that you all like it so much! I'll try and update again either today or tomorrow! Thanks much! Cara 


	6. A Day Alone

**

* * *

Dare To Dream**  
  
I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story  
  
Chapter 6: A Day Alone

* * *

Kagome had woken up at about 10:00 a.m. 'Hmm. I should get things ready for when Inuyasha comes over. Boy do I have a suprise in store for him!' she thought to herself. Kagome got out a ton of red and white candles and set them all over the house. After the candles were in place, she fixed up a lunch for them and dimmed the lights. When it was 11:30, she decided to get ready. She decided to wear a short black spaghetti string dress that came down to a V at the neck with her black high heel shoes. For her hair, she wore it down and straight. She had on shimmering silver eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick.  
  
"Why Kagome, you look very sexy." she said to herself in the mirror. She smiled and went downstairs.

* * *

-At Inuyasha's house-  
  
"Hmm. 11:30. I guess I'll go get dressed now." said Inuyasha still in his doggy pajamas. (How cute!! lol)  
  
He didn't know whether to dress up or dress down so he decided on a pair of black baggy jeans and a black button up shirt with a beater underneath. He also had to wear his black boxers with red shiny puppy dogs on them. When it was 11:45, he went downstairs.  
  
"Where are you going little brother?" said a cold voice.  
  
"None of your business!" Inuyasha screamed at Sesshomaru. He looked over and saw a girl in a towel run to the bathroom. "Who the hell was that?"  
  
"My girlfriend Rin, remember?"  
  
"I don't even wanna know what you two where doing. I'm out. If I come home, I come home. If I don't, I don't. Later." With that Inuyasha left his house, got in his car and headed towards Kagome's.  
  
"I wonder what she's got planned for today." he thought outloud. He tried to drown out the thought so he put a CD in.  
  
I've been travelin for some time (echo)  
  
With my fishin pole and my bottle of shine (echo)  
  
On these long dark dusty roads (echo)  
  
Lookin there's nowhere to go  
  
I guess I gotta hide away, far away  
  
Cause I gotta find a way, to find my way  
  
I gotta hide away, far away  
  
Cause I gotta find a way, to find my way  
  
Ay-ay-ay ay-ay-ay aaay  
  
I left off of mama's with my thumb in the wind  
  
The leaves on the ground, winter's comin again  
  
Solid on the surface as I crumble within  
  
But legends are made out of honorable men  
  
So on the brink of death I still manage livin life  
  
Cause so rarely in this world are these chances given twice  
  
I indeed sold my soul, without glancing at the price  
  
No instructions when I was handed this device  
  
But with what I did get, I was more than generous  
  
Put others over self on several instances  
  
But I'm back on my feet without a hint of bitterness  
  
And one way or another I shall have deliverance  
  
So I say  
  
I've been travelin for some time (echo)  
  
With my fishin pole and my bottle of shine (echo)  
  
On these long dark dusty roads (echo)  
  
Lookin there's nowhere to go  
  
I guess I gotta hide away, far away  
  
Cause I gotta find a way, to find my way  
  
I gotta hide away, far away  
  
Cause I gotta find a way, to find my way  
  
Ay-ay-ay ay-ay-ay aaay  
  
Can you recall a time people loved you unconditionally?  
  
Toast in the new south, this one is for history  
  
Then I slipped fell and caused the number's injury  
  
Called the same people and it's yo you just missed them B  
  
This the formula, dammit Bubba you had it  
  
Why'd you have to keep it Polo and New Balance?  
  
Then they start to question whether you a true talent  
  
Or just a redneck substance of used hammock  
  
So then you hide away just to try to find your way  
  
And now they back to callin you 200 times a day  
  
I want all y'all to know, good or bad I'll remember it  
  
And 10 million sold in the name of my deliverance  
  
I've been travelin for some time (echo)  
  
With my fishin pole and my bottle of shine (echo)  
  
On these long dark dusty roads (echo)  
  
Lookin there's nowhere to go  
  
I guess I gotta hide away, far away  
  
Cause I gotta find a way, to find my way  
  
I gotta hide away, far away  
  
Cause I gotta find a way, to find my way  
  
Ay-ay-ay ay-ay-ay aaay  
  
Nothing could atone for the pain you've endured  
  
The blood you shed is still stained in your valor  
  
You took your wealth and knowledge and gave it to the poor  
  
Only to discover that your savior's manure  
  
Accepted me as kin, put before your younger brother  
  
They put a lot on us hardly knowin one another  
  
I honestly can say that over time I've come to love you  
  
Now we are brothers and together no one can touch us  
  
It hauls me with regret I never met your baby girl  
  
She's an angel on your shoulder helpin us to save the world  
  
This musical marriage is no coincedence  
  
So my mama to me baby we shall have deliverance  
  
So we say  
  
I've been travelin for some time (echo)  
  
With my fishin pole and my bottle of shine (echo)  
  
On these long dark dusty roads (echo)  
  
Lookin there's nowhere to go  
  
I guess I gotta hide away, far away  
  
Cause I gotta find a way, to find my way  
  
I gotta hide away, far away  
  
Cause I gotta find a way, to find my way  
  
Ay-ay-ay ay-ay-ay aaay  
  
By the time the song was over, Inuyasha was at Kagome's house.  
  
"Shit, 12:02. Oh well, I'm only two minutes late, she won't even notice." he said outloud. He got out of his car and knocked on her door. When she answered, he almost immediately started salivating.  
  
"You're late. Naughty boy you." she said deviously. She opened the door for him to come in. He walked in and saw all the candles lit and the lights dimmed. He had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen in the end.  
  
"I made us some lunch." she said. They sat down in the middle of her living room on a blanket set out like a picnic. She turned on a CD player and the song "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls came on.  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't wanna go home right now  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
And sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stayed silent during the song and ate their lunch. They occasionally would exchange glances at each other and immediately look away when the other one saw.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin'  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and this time she didn't turn away. She leaned in and kissed him passionetly on the lips. He returned the kiss and she opened her mouth to allow him to explore her. They continued kissing.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
When the song ended they looked back up at each other and Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and headed upstairs to her bedroom. She had placed rose petals all the way up the stairs along with more red and white candles. He set her on the bed and the song "One Call Away" by Chingy started to play.

* * *

-Lemon-  
  
She looked at him. Her eyes told him that she wanted him but he still questioned.  
  
"Kagome, you sure you want this?" She smiled and brought him in for a kiss.  
  
"I guess that's a yes." With that he removed her dress. She smiled mischieviously at him and removed her thong. She was now completely naked. Inuyasha cupped her left breast and massaged the other with his hand. While he was doing this she unbuttoned his shirt and took off his beater.  
  
"Ooooh Inuyasha." she moaned. He smiled and removed his pants. Now he was just in his boxers. He decided to tease her first. He took his finger and by her opening, tickling it gently, being careful of his claws. (Yes he's a hanyou and she also knows this.)  
  
"Inu..yasha!" she said while moaning. He teased her like this for a little longer. After that he slid a finger inside of her. She moaned a bit more and he slid another finger inside.  
  
"Inuyasha! I want you now!" she screamed. He took his fingers out of her and took off his boxers. He paused before entering her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Well, when hanyous mate, its for life. Are you sure you want this?" he asked. She nodded and kissed him. With that he smiled and thrusted his hard appendage into her opening. She moaned a bit and he waited for her to get adjusted to his enormous size. After a minute, he started to move himself in and out of her gently.  
  
"Ooohh Kagome, ahh." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Inuyasha, faster, faster!" she begged. With that Inuyasha granted her wish. He thrusted himself in and out of her faster and harder. They were both beginning to sweat. He slowed for a minute.  
  
"Oh please don't stop!" she said. After that he continued getting faster and faster. Both were almost reaching their climax.  
  
"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"Oh Gods! Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as a reply. Right before they came Inuyasha marked Kagome as his. After that Inuyasha spilled his seed into her and she reached her climax shortly after. They sat in their position for about a minute until they regained their breath. He pulled out of her gently and rolled onto his side. He pulled her close to him and they drifted to sleep.

* * *

There ya go! Yeah! A lemon! lol. It's my first lemon and I don't know if it was any good or not lol. I know I didn't send any warning about it but this fic is rated R so y'all should know there was gonna be some naughty stuff in it! hehee. Well thanks to everyone who is reviewing again! And if anyone is wondering what the first song was that Inuyasha was listening to in his car, its called "Deliverance" by Bubba Sparxxx. VERY good song! I love it! Go get it everyone! hahaa. Well thanks for reviewing and keep reading please! I'll try to get the next chapter out tomorrow! And for those of you who were wondering, yes I'm STILL sick, I think I might have like Bronchitis or something like that but I'm getting a lot better! Thanks again!  
  
Cara 


	7. Hurtful Truth

**Dare To Dream**

I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story

Chapter 7: Hurtful Truth

* * *

"So Kagome, how did it go with Inuyasha last night?" asked a very curious Sango. Kagome gave her a mischievious smile. Sango's mouth widened. "You didn't!" she said in disbelief. Kagome nodded and giggled.

"So you don't think they're onto us?" asked Sango.

"No way, I mean, I don't know about you and Miroku, but I have Inuyasha wrapped around my finger. Kouga will be so jealous. And he should be. I mean, in all those two years we were dating, I was never ready for sex, but then finally when I was, I find out that he was cheating on me with my bitchy cousin Kikyo." Kagome explained.

"Yeah, I do feel kind of bad though. I mean, we're using them just to get back at our ex-boyfriends. It's pretty low, don't you think?" Sango stated.

"Yeah it is but it's not like either of them are in love with us so they won't really be hurt. All both of them probably wanted anyway was a piece of ass. But Inuyasha told me that when hanyous mate, its for life. What is up with all of that? After that he bit me between my neck and shoulder and told me that it was his mark to let everyone know that I was his. Kind of possessive huh?"

"Yeah very. But I really don't want to do this too much longer. I mean, before Miroku gets too attached." Sango said.

"Don't you mean before YOU get too attached? I've seen the way you look at him. You really do like him don't you?" Kagome asked.

"I think I do. Kagome, I've been thinking about this a lot. I think we should call this whole thing off."

Little did the two girls know that at that very moment, Inuyasha and Miroku were standing just around the corner and heard every word they said. Inuyasha looked at Miroku with a very hurt look on his face and walked away. Miroku soon followed. Later that day, Inuyasha ran into Kagome at lunch.

"Hey Inuyasha!" she tried to give him a hug but he backed away with a sad look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked, worried that she knew he was onto her.

"You know exactly what is wrong. How could you do this to me? How could you be so cruel!?" he asked nearly in tears.

"Inuyasha, what are you.." She was cut off.

"I heard you and Sango talking this morning."

"No Inuyasha, its, its not what you think! It's completely not like that!" she said.

"Isn't it?! No Kagome, I think it's EXACTLY like that. You used me to get back at you fucking ex! I really liked you! I thought you were different from all the others but you're not. You're just another person who throws me down in the dirt, just like everybody else." With that he walked away leaving a dumbstruck and confused Kagome.

"Fuck this shit, I'm going home." Inuyasha said to himself and with that, he left the school. When he got home, nobody was there. 'Sesshomaru must still be at school. Oh well, it'll be nice to get some peace and quiet.' he thought to himself. 

Inuyasha walked upstairs and layed down on his bed. He thought that a hot shower would help relieve some of his tension. He walked into the bathroom, set out a clean towl and got undressed. Right as he was about to get into the shower the phone rang. He ran out to his bedroom to answer it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Inuyasha, it's Miroku. You ok?" his friend asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Inuyasha stated, obviously lying.

"Listen man, I confronted Sango about all this. We're through. And I'm leaving town. I'm dropping out and going to a town about 75 miles from here. I'm leaving tomorrow morning. You wanna come?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I'm already sick of this damn town. What about money though?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that, I got over $1,000,000 in the bank. When my father died, I inherited everthing. Basically I'm filthy rich. Just get your stuff together and I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at ten. That ok with you? Oh wait, what about your brother?"

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure he'd be happy if I moved out, that way him and his girlfriend would have the house to themselves. But man I'm gonna start packing. I'll see ya tomorrow. Lata man."

"See ya then. Bye." With that, they hung up the phone and Inuyasha proceeded to his shower. About 20 minutes later, he was done. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom only to find the girl who had broken his heart sitting on his bed. She looked up at him with a look of pure guilt. Her cheeks were tear-stained and she was covered in cuts, bruises and blood. He hesitated but then sat down next to her. He was still hurt from what she did to him but he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. 

"Oh my God Kagome, what happened to you?" he said sounding sincerely concerened.

"Kouga...he.." she started to sob a bit.

"What? What happened?"

"Kouga found out about you and me and...and he did this to me." She started to cry again. Inuyasha sat there not knowing what to do. She looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she stated while still crying. He took her arm and brought her closer to him. He held her until she stopped crying.

"Kagome, I gotta tell you something."

"What?" she asked him.

"I'm leaving." he stated bluntly.

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, Miroku and I are leaving. We're dropping out. We're not comming back, ever." Kagome's eyes widened and she looked down at the floor. Her face saddened even more.

"Inuyasha, I know what I did was wrong, I know that I used you and I shouldn't have. But, it wasn't all just about getting back at Kouga. I really did have fee, I do, I really do have feelings for you. If you don't want to forgive me though, I understand." Once again she looked down towards the floor. Inuyasha took his hand and held her chin up so they were looking eye to eye.

"I believe you." He said. She cracked a small smile and he brought her in for a kiss. After they broke the kiss, he hugged her for awhile.

"So, what happens now?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're leaving tomorrow. What happens now? You just forgave me, I don't want you to be gone out of my life just like that." she said. Inuyasha thought for a minute with a serious look on his face.

"Come with me."

"What?" Kagome said.

"Come with Miroku and I. Tell Sango and bring her too. It'll be just us four. Come with us." She thought about it for a good few minutes.

"I think I have my answer."

* * *

There ya go! SOOOOO sorry it took so long to get that chapter out! I couldn't think of what to do after the last chapter but I came up with that. Like it, hate it, let me know..lol. Thanks to all of you guys who are being my faithful readers and reviewers! It means so much! tear lol. Anyways, I'm sorry this one isn't as long as I would have liked but its the best I can do right now, considering that it is 12:37 in the morning. lol. Well thanks again and I hope you all like it!! (By the way, I'm always open to any suggestions as to where the story will go. Thanks!)

Cara


	8. Off To The Races

**Dare To Dream**

I do not own any of the characters in this story

Chapter 8: Off To The Races

* * *

Previously:

"So, what happens now?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're leaving tomorrow. What happens now? You just forgave me, I don't want you to be gone out of my life just like that." she said. Inuyasha thought for a minute with a serious look on his face.

"Come with me."

"What?" Kagome said.

"Come with Miroku and I. Tell Sango and bring her too. It'll be just us four. Come with us." She thought about it for a good few minutes.

* * *

"I think I have my answer."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with hopefull eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked anxiously.

"I know that my answer is going to change my life but if it means being with you, it'll be worth it." She paused for a moment and looked to the floor. "I'll go with you."

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and then pulled her in for a kiss. After their kiss, he handed her a phone.

"Here, you might want to call Sango and tell her whats going on." Kagome dialed her number and told Sango what was up. After a long time of convincing her it would be worth it, Sango agreed.

"Inuyasha, what am I going to tell my family?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha thought for a minute. He got up and grabbed a pen and paper and handed it to Kagome.

"What is this for?" she asked.

"You're family will never let you go willingly. Leave them a note, that way they'll know you're safe but can't stop you." he said trying to sound intelligent.

Kagome took the pen and paper and began to write.

_Dear Mom, Grandpa and Souta,_

_I couldn't tell you in person becauase I knew you wouldn't let me do this. I'm dropping out of high school and leaving town. Don't worry though, I'll be fine. I'm going with Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. Trust me, it'll be safer for all of us if I'm away. When the time is right, I promise I'll come back home. And I'll call every once in awhile just to let you all know that I'm ok. Since I'm leaving, you have the right to know why. Kouga tried to rape me. That is why I'm leaving. Please don't say anything to Kouga or authorities, there's nothing that can be done and I will be nowhere to be found. Well it's time for me to get going so here I leave you with this letter and all my love._

_Love Always_

_Kagome_

When she was done, Kagome handed Inuyasha the pen and put the note in her pocket.

"I have to go back home to get my things. Will you pick me up at eight? My family will be gone, they're going to my cousin's wedding reception."

"Yeah, just make sure you're ready." She smiled at him and kissed him.

"I'll see you then."

-At Kagome's House-

She looked at her room. She knew she'd miss everything imaginable about her home but she'd miss Inuyasha more if he left her. Kagome searched through her closet and got out two suitcases. In the first one, she put all of her clothes that she wanted to take with her. She left her school uniform because, obviously, she wouldn't be needing that anymore. In her second suitcase, she packed her journal, pictures & photo albums, hair & makeup supplies, bathroom supplies, her CDs, a couple movies, her three favorite pairs of shoes, her favorite jewelry, and three hats. She was going to pack her cell phone but decided that it would be a stupid idea because her family could track her down with it. By the time she was done packing, it was only 6:00 p.m. so she decided to take a hot bath before she left. After she got out, it was 7:00. She went into her bedroom and layed on her bed for what seemed at the moment to be the last time she'd ever have that luxery when she heard the downstairs door and the voice of her mother.

"Kagome, are you here?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm upstairs." Her mother walked up the stairs to her daughter's bedroom.

"Honey, I just came home because I forgot the wedding gift. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, it's downstairs on the kitchen table." she replied.

"Ok, thanks dear, I'll see you after the wedding."

"Mom, wait." she said.

"Yes sweetie?" her mother asked. Before she knew it, her daughter had her arms wrapped around her neck.

"Just wanted to say that I love you Mommy." Kagome said trying not to show her tears. Her mother hugged back and laughed slightly.

"I love you too Kagome." She said smiling. "I'll see you tonight. Bye sweetie." her mother said while waving and smiling.

"Goodbye." Kagome said near tears.

After her mother left the house, she went downstairs and watched TV to kill off that last hour. Finally 8:00 rolled around and Inuyasha rang her door, just on time. She got up and answered it.

"You ready?" he said. She nodded and picked up her bags. Miroku and Sango were already in the car waiting. Inuyasha put her bags in the trunk and got in the car. They were off to the races.

* * *

Well there is chapter 8! Sorry again that it took so long to get out, I've been kind of busy lately getting ready for school, which sadly starts for me tomorrow cries..lol. Thankyou to everyone who reviews! I'm happy my story is liked. I'll have the next chapter out within the next week hopefully! Thanks a lot! Ja ne!

Cara


	9. New Adventures

**Dare To Dream**

Chapter 9: New Adventures

I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story

* * *

The gang pulled up into the driveway of a rather crummy looking apartment building. They knew Miroku had money but they didn't want to blow it all right away on a nice place to live. They would all have to get jobs and work their way up from there.

"Here we are. Sunset Valley. What do you guys think?" They all looked out their windows with dim eyes, knowing that from the looks of the outside appearance, the inside couldn't be much better.

"Um, it's nice ." Sango said trying to sound convincing.

"Look you guys, I know that this isn't exactly the ideal place we all dreamed of living in, but we'll work our way up from here. I promise, we won't be in this dump for long." Inuyasha said.

Meanwhile, Kagome layed sleeping in Inuyasha's lap dreaming.

* * *

Kagome's Dream

"_Where am I? Inuyasha! Where are you?!" she screamed. She ran into the darkness, not knowing where she was going. There was a dim light behind her and she saw a figure following her. She was scared, she didn't know what it was. She continued running until she came face to face with a hard, humanlike wall._

"_Oh Gods please help me! I'm so scared!" she said clinging to the stranger._

"_It's all right. You're fine Kagome. You're with me." said the mysterious stranger._

_Kagome looked up to find her savior to be none other than Kouga. She screamed and ran the other direction. She came face to face with her stalker next, Naraku. She tried running in every direction but everytime she found an opening from the dark cave, one of Kouga's companions appeared, blocking her escape._

_Kouga grabbed her by her arm and squeezed it tight. She winced from the pain._

"_Girl, you're not going anywhere." With that he inched closer to her when.._

End Dream

* * *

"Kagome, wake up! We're here." Sango said.

'Thank Goodness, it was only a dream.' she thought to herself relieved. Inuyasha saw Kagome's flustered expression and grew concerned.

"Kagome, you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream." she replied.

"Oh, I see." With that, he put his arm around her and kissed her. She felt better already, but her cuts and bruises from Kouga still hurt.

They unloaded their bags from the car and found their apartment. When they opened it up, they saw a crow fly out the window. The place was an absolute disaster. They only reason they had gotten it so cheap was because previous to their moving there, a devastating crime was committed where the tenants living their were murdered because of unpaid drug money and after that, nobody wanted to live there.

"I think we may have to do a major clean up." Sango said. They all nodded their heads in agreement. Sango and Miroku looked around the small two bedroom apartment and claimed their room. That left Kagome and Inuyasha with the smaller room.

"I think I'm gonna go lay down for awhile. That ride wore me out." Kagome told her friends. She entered the dirty bedroom and layed out her futon and went to sleep.

* * *

Three Hours Later

Kagome woke up from her nap. She looked around. Something was different. The room was picked up and all of her clothes and belongings were hung up and put away. The dirty sheets on the bed were even replaced with new white ones. She got up and walked to the living room. As she looked around, she realized that Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha had cleaned up the entire apartment while she slept. Everything was remotely clean and the food they packed was even unloaded and in the fridge.

"Aaah!!" Kagome shrieked. Inuyasha had snuck up on her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Relax girl, it's only me!" Inuyasha chuckled. He set her down and took her hand and led her over to the balcony.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Just wait babe." he said. He opened the door and walked out. The sight was breathtaking. They were right on the beach by the ocean. The blue waves crashed lightly against the white sand, the skies were shades of red, pink, purple and blues, the stars were comming out, and the moon was gorgeous. All Kagome could do was gape at the wonderous view. Inuyasha smiled at her while she gazed over the view.

"Inuyasha, it's wonderful." She said turning to him while hugging him. (A/N: you see? Punks can have a soft affectionate side too! lol.)

Inuyasha held her in his arms like there were no tomorrow. He wanted this moment to last forever.

"Kagome," he said while lifting her chin so they were eye to eye. "There is something that I want to tell you." he said nervously.

"What is it?" Kagome asked curiously.

He just smiled and brought his lips to her ear and whispered three glorious words that she had been longing to hear since they started dating.

"I love you." he said in a low, soft whisper. She looked at him, her eyes near tears.

'Oh no, she doesn't feel the same way. Stupid stupid me!' he thought to himself. Just then, she smiled and kissed him. When she pulled away, she whispered her reply.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." They hugged for the next few minutes while watching the sun disappear into the horizon. Just then the song "You Got It Bad" came on the radio. Inuyasha stood up and took Kagome's hand. They began to dance to the song.

Oh, no, no, no, no, no...

When you feel it in your body U found somebody who  
Makes you change your ways like hanging with your crew  
Said you act like you're ready but you don't really know  
And everything in your past you wanna let it go  
I've been there, done it, humped around  
After all that this is what I found  
Nobody wants to be alone  
If you're touched by the words in this song  
Then maybe

Chorus  
U got it, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and  
U call right back  
U got it, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend your whole life's off track  
U know U got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun 'cause all U think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But U keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
U got it bad

Verse 2

When U say that U love 'em  
And you really know  
Everything that used to matter, don't matter no more  
Like my money, all my cars  
(You can have it all and)  
Flowers, cards and candy  
(I do it just cause I'm)  
Said I'm fortunate to have you girl  
I want U to know I really adore U  
All my people who know what's going on  
Look at your mate, help me sing my song  
Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl  
I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world  
Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man  
Promise to love you the best I can

See I've been there, done it, humped around  
After all that this is what I found  
Everyone of y'all are just like me  
It's too bad that U can't see  
That U got it bad

Chorus 2x

The song ended and Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and brought him in for a kiss. The sun was now set and they left the porch to go to sleep. Inuyasha ran his hands through Kagome's hair until she fell asleep. He soon followed, sung to sleep by the steadiness of her breathing.

'She's the one.' He thought to himself.

* * *

There ya all go. So sorry it keeps taking me so long! lol School kind of puts things off more than I would like but anywho, here's the chapter, mostly fluff and stuff but oh well. Gotta have some fluff in there every once in awhile, I mean, it IS a romance:P. Read and review please and I hope you all like it! Thanks a lot! Ja ne!

Cara


	10. Dance Night

**Dare To Dream**

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 10: Dance Night

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning in the bedroom.

'Where am I? When did I get here?' she thought to herself. She then looked to her side to see a sleeping Inuyasha cuddling next to her. She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips

"Morning hun!" Kagome said. Inuyasha opened his left eye and grunted.

"Ugh, what time is it?" He looked over at the clock. 6:17. "Why are we up this early?" he asked irritated.

"Because. I want to be able to see you as much as I can." she said smiling. He leaned in to kiss her just when WHACK

"Hentai!!"

Inuyasha and Kagome both looked up and got out of bed.

"What the fuck is going on? Oh. I see." Inuyasha began to laugh while Kagome rolled her eyes. Miroku was rubbing his red cheek.

"When will you learn Miroku?" Kagome asked. She shook her head and went to the kitchen. She began making breakfast while Inuyasha and Miroku watched TV. Sango soon joined Kagome.

"Morning! Need any help?" Kagome nodded. After preparing the food for 20 minutes, it was done.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Breakfast!" Sango and Kagome both shouted.

"What are we having?" asked Miroku.

"Bacon, eggs, sausages, toast, and orange juice!" Kagome yelled back. (Yummm...my favorite)

Both the guys shot up like a bat out of hell and before the girls knew it, they were at the table waiting to be served.

"Do we look like waitresses to you?" Sango asked irritatedly. She sighed and served the boys their breakfast. After about half an hour, they were done eating and it was about 7:00.

"Hey, I have an idea. Lets go dancing tonight!" Sango and Kagome both squealed while the boys developed quite the evil smile on their face.

"What do you guys think?" Both of them nodded.

"Ok but Sango and I have to go shopping for an outfit. We'll be back around 1:00 or 2:00! Bye!" With that, both girls ran out the door with their purses. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and shrugged.

-At the mall-

"Oh Kagome look at this shirt! Isn't that cute!?" Sango cried happily. It was a black, sparkly halter top that came down to a V on the bottom. Kagome nodded.

"Ok, I have four things, I'm going to go try them on now! Be right back!" Sango went to the dressing room. She had 3 tops and one skirt. The first top was the halter top described earlier, the second was a baby blue tube top that had a white palm tree on it, the third was a black and red tank top with horizontal slits down the middle exposing the red under layer, and the skirt was a black leather mini-skirt. Sango modeled each one for Kagome.

Kagome tried on 2 shirts, one skirt and one pair of pants. The first shirt was a camouflage tube top with a crimson red, white, and tan butterfly in the middle that came down farther on one side. The second shirt was a black, see through long sleeved shirt with it coming to a V on the neck and just below the breast line the shirt splitting to expose the stomach with little gemstones to give it a sparkling effect. Her skirt was a black short skirt with a slit on one side and around the waist line it said "Play With Me" in shiny silver letters. Her pants were dark blue jeans with a belt buckle on the right side and strips of denim material going around the waist. She also modeled them all for Sango. Finally at 1:45 the girls came back to the apartment.

"Think you guys took long enough?" Inuyasha complained.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and said no in unison. Both girls laughed and put their bags in their rooms. They decided to pass the time by watching TV. Finally 8:00 rolled around and the girls started to get ready. Sango had on the black halter top, the leather mini skirt and a pair of black knee high boots. For her hair, she wore it up in a messy bun with strands of hair dangling down the side of her face. She had on silver liquid eyeshadow, black eye liner, mascara, a tint of blush, and clear lipgloss. Kagome wore the camouflage tube top, the black skirt and a pair of black heels. She had her hair down and straight. She wore silver liquid eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and some clear lipgloss.

"Damn girl, we're flossin'!" Sango said excitedly to Kagome. Both girls giggled.

While they were talking, the guys were waiting in the living room. Inuyasha was wearing a red muscle shirt that said "I didn't say it was your fault. I just said I was blaming you." in black lettering, a pair of black baggy pants, black tennis shoes, a red and black ICP cap, and red and black shiny boxers that had the playboy bunny symbol on them. Miroku had a dark blue muscle shirt that said "Save the whales" in white lettering and had a picture of a fat cartoon lady on it, dark blue denim baggy pants, black and white Nike shoes, a dark blue and black Twiztid cap, and black and blue boxers that said "I like you too" on them.

Finally the girls came out. Inuyasha and Miroku both drooled over how good both of the girls looked. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, shoved his jaw back up so his mouth was closed and kissed him.

"You all ready to go?" asked Sango. They nodded and got into the car. When they arrived at the dance club, they paid and went inside. The song "Sunshine" By Lil Flip was playing. Kagome drug Inuyasha out to the dance floor and started grinding with him.

Intro: Lea, (Lil' Flip)  
  
Lea Ohhhhhhhh  
Lil' Flip Yeeah  
Lea Ohh, ohh, ohh, oh baby  
Lil' Flip Lil' Flipper (Lil' Flipper)  
Lea Ooh baby  
Lil' Flip My girl Lea (my girl Lea) hit it  
  
Chorus: Lea  
Sunshine  
I can call you my baby boy  
You can call me your baby girl  
Maybe we can spend some time (some time)  
I can be your sunshine  
I can call you my baby boy  
You can call me your baby girl  
Maybe we can spend some time (some time)  
I can be your sunshine!

Inuyasha watched the way Kagome moved her hips and he was anxious to get back home for reasons we all know.  
  
Verse 1: Lil' Flip  
Look, I know you wanna chill wit a player  
But all you got to do is keep it real wit a player  
Just answer your phone whenever I call  
Cause I'm riddin' on chrome whenever I ball  
I like them short and tall but not too thickI just walk in the spot and take my pick  
And they wanna roll cause they like my style  
And when I pop my collar I make them smile  
I need a lady on the streets but a freak in the sheets  
That know how to cook cause a nigga like to eat  
Spaghetti, shrimp and steak and I'll adore you  
I'll treat you like milk, I'll do nothing but spoil you  
  
Chorus: Lea  
Sunshine  
I can call you my baby boy  
You can call me your baby girl  
Maybe we can spend some time (some time)  
I can be your sunshine  
I can call you my baby boy  
You can call me your baby girl  
Maybe we can spend some time (some time)  
I can be your sunshine!  
  
Verse 2: Lil' Flip  
I know your friends wanna holla cause I got them dollars  
Push the Maybach Monday, Tuesday Impala  
I switch whips like kicks I'm a balla (I'm a balla)  
And if I get your phone number I'm a call ya (I'm a call ya)  
And we can meet up the next day and chill  
But I'm always on the road baby girl, that's how I live  
I got bills to pay, I got moves to make  
But when my plane touch down, pick me up at eight, don't be late

Kagome knew exactly what she was doing to Inuyasha in those few minutes and she herself was getting a bit anxious to get back home but she was having too much fun dancing.  
  
Chorus: Lea  
Sunshine  
I can call you my baby boy  
You can call me your baby girl  
Maybe we can spend some time (some time)  
I can be your sunshine  
I can call you my baby boy  
You can call me your baby girl  
Maybe we can spend some time (some time)  
I can be your sunshine!  
  
Verse 3: LeaWe don't have to be in love (love)  
We can just be friends!  
I will be right there, beginning to the end!  
I can bring my girls (girls), you can bring your friends  
(friends)  
We can both have fun, don't want this time to end!  
  
Verse 4: Lil' Flip  
They say love is pain and pain is love  
I know ya Momma mad cause you talk to a thug  
You think you know my type but you ain't got no clue  
About - what a real nigga like me do  
I like to stack my bread and flip my chips  
And I can change ya life if ya get wit Flip  
I take private jets to Vegas, man  
It's twenty bread each bet cause I'm major man  
We can cruise the world in a Bently Azure  
But don't worry, the chauffer open the door  
You couldn't ask for more cause we got it all (we got it all)  
Cause you my baby girl right?, right?  
  
Chorus: Lea  
Sunshine  
I can call you my baby boy  
You can call me your baby girl  
Maybe we can spend some time (some time)  
I can be your sunshine  
I can call you my baby boy  
You can call me your baby girl  
Maybe we can spend some time (some time)  
I can be your sunshine!  
  
Outro: Lea  
We don't have to be in love (love)  
We don't have to be in love (love)

The song was over and Inuyasha brought Kagome in for a passionate kiss. A few more songs played before the night got infinitely worse. Kagome went up to the bar to get a drink when she felt someone grab her hips. She turned around to see him.

"Kouga?!" she shouted. He smiled evilly.

"Hey sexy. How's it goin'?" he said winking.

"Get away from me!" she said while trying to push him away. He grabbed her wrists and drug her off to the back of the building. Kouga ripped her shirt off so she was only in her skirt and bra. He kept smiling evilly. Kagome tried to scream but he covered her mouth and pinned her down to the ground.

"Kouga please don't!" she muffled out. He unbuttoned his pants with one hand while the other was holding onto Kagome. He then tore off her skirt and panties. Now she was just in her bra. He teased her a bit, rubbing his claws up and down her thigh, listening to her cries. After a minute, he ripped her bra off so she was completely naked. He licked her neck while she tried to work herself out of his grip but he was too strong. She cried as loud as she could.

"Shut up you bitch!" he shouted and then slapped her across the face. He finally got tired of her teasing and thrust himself into her. She screamed and cried as loud as she could but she knew nobody inside would be able to hear her above the loud music. He pushed himself in and out of her as hard as he could while he listened to her cry and plead for him to stop. Finally after a couple of minutes, he reached his climax and his body trembled on top of hers. She was silently crying. Tears kept running down her face. Kouga stayed on top of her for a minute before pulling out. He buttoned his pants back up and smiled.

"How'd ya like it bitch?" he said. With that, he walked away and left her there. Just then it started to rain. She layed there, naked and crying in the pouring rain.

-Back In The Club-

Inuyasha was searching frantically for Kagome. He was panicking. Finally after he asked almost everyone if they had seen her a man about 23 said that he saw some guy drag her outside. Inuyasha ran at top speed outside and looked around before hearing her faint cries. He ran to the back of the building and saw her laying there in her condition. He ran to her as fast as he could.

"Kagome! What the fuck happened!?" he asked. She just kept crying and didn't answer. He wrapped her up in his coat and carried her to the car. He got Sango and Miroku and they left the club. The ride home was silent. They were all too scared to speak. Finally they got back to their apartment and Inuyasha walked Kagome to the bedroom and got her some clothes.

"Kagome, talk to me. What happened?" he pleaded. She looked down at her feet and whispered the answer.

"Kouga." she simply said.

"What?! I'll kill the son of a bitch!" he screamed. He noticed then that Kagome had started crying again. He held her in his arms and told her that he would take care of her and that Kouga would pay. She finally fell asleep and he layed her down on the bed and layed next to her, holding her tightly throughout the rest of the night, listening to her breathing. He occasionally kissed her forehead and whispered that he loved her.

"Kouga will pay." he said quietly to himself. "He'll pay."

* * *

Well there y'all go! Bet ya didn't expect that!! Anywho, sorry bout the hold up on the update. I hope you all liked it. Please let me know if it was good! Thanks! Ja ne!

Cara


	11. Job Hunting

**Dare To Dream**

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 11: Job Search

* * *

About a week had passed since the occurance with Kouga and Inuyasha hadn't had any luck in tracking the bastard down. He decided to give it a rest and wait until Kouga found him. After all, Kagome needed him. 

"Inuyasha, Sango and I are going to go job hunting. We'll be back around supper time!" Kagome ran up to him, kissed him quickly and was out the door with Sango.

"Hey, there is a bar here that is hiring bartenders. We're 18. Wanna check it out?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. The girls drove up to an older looking building and peered through the window. The door was locked so they started to leave.

"Hey! What do you want?" asked a brown haired, short girl. She walked up to the door, unlocked it and stepped outside.

"Hi. Um, My name is Kagome and this is my friend Sango. We're kind of on a job hunt and we saw your ad in the paper." The girl nodded and looked from Kagome to Sango and back to Kagome. She motioned for the girls to come inside the bar.

"Do you have any experience bartending?" she asked. The girls didn't but they had seen it in the movies and it didn't look difficult so they nodded.

"We open at seven. Be here. We'll see what you got. By the way, the name's Kandi. Oh, and wear something the guys will like." With that, the girls left the bar.

"Well that was easy. We have, 4 hours to kill. Wanna go shopping?" Kagome said. Sango smiled.

* * *

-4 Hours Later- 

"We're back!" Kagome yelled. The girls were carrying four bags each, full of clothes, shoes, perfume, etc.

"Holy shit. What all did you guys buy? Did you find a job?" The girls put their bags down and proceeded to the kitchen to start dinner.

"Yeah, we found this bar that was looking for bartenders. We're supposed to be there at seven tonight." Sango replied. Miroku strolled over to Sango with an evil look on his face.

"Whats your problem?" she asked. Miroku smiled and drug Sango away. Miroku motioned to Inuyasha that they would be back in ten minutes. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"So what do you want for dinner? It has to be quick though because I still have to shower and get ready for tonight."

"Ramen." He said bluntly.

"Inuyasha, is that all you ever eat? What ever happened to having a balanced diet?" Inuyasha stared at her and Kagome realized it was useless so she started to make Ramen. About ten minutes later, the food was done and evidently so were Miroku and Sango. When they came back into the kitchen, Miroku had a long scratch across the back of his neck and Sango's hair was a complete mess.

"Looks like you two both had fun." Inuyasha said while sipping at his Ramen. Miroku rolled his eyes while Sango blushed and helped herself to dinner. Kagome had already finished eating so she showered and proceeded to get ready.

* * *

-1 Hour Later- 

"Sango, what do you think of my outfit?" Kagome asked. She had on a black lace up corsette style tank top with dark blue low rise blue jeans with cowboy boots and a mustang horse belt buckle. Her hair was down and wavy with random braids in it. She had on black eyeliner, mascara, silver eyeshadow, a tint of blush, and clear lip gloss. To top her outfit off, she put on a pair of small, black sunglasses.

"You look awesome! What about me?" Sango had a tight, white beater that showed her belly button with _bitch_ written across the front in sparkly red lettering. She had on a pair of dark blue jeans with red vines going up the side of each leg with a rose at the bottom of each leg. Her shoes were the same style as Kagome's and she had her hair up in a high pony tail with spiral curls in it. She had on a black belt with a belt buckle that said _bitch_ writtin across it with red rinestones. She had on black eyeliner, mascara, silver eyeshadow, and crimson lipstick.

"You look great Sango! Do you think Kandi will think we look ok though?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I think so. And if not, oh well. We'll do better tomorrow night." Kagome nodded in agreement and the girls walked out into the living room to see the guys.

"So boys, what do you think?" Sango asked sweetly yet seductively. Inuyasha and Miroku stood there dumbstruck and wide-eyed.

"I'll take it you like it?" Kagome asked. The guys both nodded.

"Good. We gotta go now! See you guys after work!" Sango said.

"Wait a second! You aren't going without us!" Miroku protested. Sango looked at Kagome.

"No, you guys are staying here. We have to go work and we can't have you guys distracting us. We'll be back around two." Kagome said. She gave Inuyasha a kiss and said goodbye and so did Sango to Miroku. With that, the girls were off to the bar.

* * *

-At The Bar- 

The girls walked into the bar. It was already almost full and it had just opened. The girls walked up to the bar and spotted Kandi.

"You're 15 minutes late! Get your asses over here and serve the customers." Kandi yelled. Sango and Kagome did as they were told. There were three other girls working.

"Hi! I'm Maggie! You two the the new girls?" asked a tall, thin blonde girl.

"Yeah, I'm Kagome and this is my friend Sango." Kagome replied.

"Thats Vikki over there in the black. She's cool but don't get on her bad side. Then that is Kristi. She's a tease." Maggie said. After showing Sango and Kagome around, Maggie took them back to the front and they began to work.

"Hey I need two black russians and a rum and coke straight up." said a tall, older looking man.

"Yeah, you got it." Kagome said. She handed the man his drinks. "Nine dollars." He handed her the money and walked away. 'This isn't that bad. This should be easy.' Kagome thought to herself. Then the song "Drop It Like Its Hot" came on and all the girls went up on the bar and started dancing. Kandi motioned for Sango and Kagome to follow the other girls. They were a little hesitant at first but then they hopped up and started freestyle dancing.

Intro  
Snooooooooooop..  
Snooooooooooop..

Chorus - Snoop Dogg  
When the pimp's in the crib ma  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot  
When the pigs try to get at ya  
Park it like it's hot  
Park it like it's hot  
Park it like it's hot  
And if a nigga get a attitude  
Pop it like it's hot  
Pop it like it's hot  
Pop it like it's hot  
I got the rolly on my arm and I'm pouring Sean Don  
And I roll the best weed cause I got it going on

Verse - Pharrell Williams  
Uh! I'm a nice dude, with some nice dreams  
See these ice cubes, see these Ice Creams?  
Eligible bachelor, million dollar boat  
That's whiter than what's spilling down your throat  
The Phantom, exterior like fish eggs  
The interior like suicide wrist red  
I can excercise you, this can be your Phys. Ed  
Cheat on your man ma, that's how you get ahizzead  
Killer wit the beat, I know killers in the street  
Wit the steel that'll make you feel like Chinchilla in the heat  
So don't try to run up on my ear talking all that raspy shit  
Trying to ask me shit  
When my niggaz fill ya vest they ain't gon pass me shit  
You should think about it, take a second  
Matter fact, you should take four B  
And think before you fuck wit lil skateboard P

Chorus

Verse - Snoop Dogg  
I'm a gangsta, but y'all knew that  
Da Big Bo$$ Dogg, yeah I had to do that  
I keep a blue flag hanging out my backside  
But only on the left side, yeah that's the Crip side  
Ain't no other way to play the game the way I play  
I cut so much you thought I was a DJ  
scratches "two!" - "one!" - "yep, three!"  
S-N double O-P, D-O double G  
I can't fake it, just break it, and when I take it  
See I specialize in making all the girls get naked  
So bring your friends, all of y'all come inside  
We got a world premiere right here, now get live!  
So don't change the dizzle, turn it up a little  
I got a living room full of fine dime brizzles  
Waiting on the Pizzle, the Dizzle and the Shizzle  
G's to the bizzack, now ladies here we gizzo

Chorus

Verse - Snoop Dogg  
I'm a Bad Boy, wit a lotta ho's  
Drive my own cars, and wear my own clothes  
I hang out tough, I'm a real Bo$$  
Big Snoop Dogg, yeah he's so sharp  
On the TV screen and in the magazines  
If you play me close, you're on a red beam  
Oh you got a gun so you wanna pop back?  
AK47 now nigga, stop that!  
C mid shoes, now I'm on the move  
You're family's crying, now you on the news  
They can't find you, and now they miss you  
Must I remind you I'm only here to twist you  
Pistol whip you, dip you then flip you  
Then dance to this motherfucking music we crip to  
Subscribe nigga, get yo issue  
Baby come close, let me see how you get loose!

Chorus

Outro  
Snooooooooooop.  
Snooooooooooop..

When the song was over, the girls hopped down and had guys throwing money at them while howling and screaming for more. Sango and Kagome looked at each other and smiled. Finally when the night was over, it was 2:30 a.m. and the girls had made $250 in tips each.

"Damn! We did great tonight!" Sango smiled.

"Hey! You two! Come here!" Kandi yelled. Sango and Kagome did as they were told and sat down at the bar to listen to what Kandi had to say.

"Ok, you two passed the test. You're hired. Be here Friday, Saturday and Sunday nights at seven. Oh, and make sure your dressed for the occassion too. You get your paycheck every friday. You work for $15 an hour to start with. See you guys tomorrow!" Kandi said. The girls got their coats and drove home.

* * *

-At Home- 

"So how did it go?" Inuyasha asked after Kagome had not so quietly crawled into bed.

"Oh I didn't know you were up. It went great! Sango and I both made $250 in tips tonight. We get paid every Friday and we work Fridays through Sundays." Kagome said.

"Thats cool. I missed you tonight." He said sweetly. He brought Kagome closer to him and kissed her.

"I missed you too."

* * *

Well there's the next chapter. I'm SOOOOOO sorry it took forever to get it up. I've been having a rough time. My ex boyfriend (who i still really care about) went to prison:( and another friend of mine is up at a drug/rehab center. Don't I just hang with a good crowd? Plus I'm grounded so I kinda have to sneak on the computer. Anywho, please read and review! Let me know what you think! And don't worry, Kouga will get whats comming to him soon enough. Thanks! Ja ne! 

Cara


	12. The First Fight

**Dare To Dream**

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 12: The First Fight

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning to find Inuyasha wasn't in bed with her. Her eyes frantically searched the bedroom for him. It was only 10:00 so she figured he would still be in bed. She got up, put her robe on and walked into the kitchen. She saw Sango sitting at the table drinking coffee while reading the newspaper also in her robe.

"Sango, where's Inuyasha and Miroku?" she asked.

"I don't know. I woke up and Miroku wasn't in bed so I walked to your room but Inuyasha was gone too."

"So you haven't seen or heard from them?"

"Nope." Sango replied. Kagome sat down after pouring herself a cup of coffee to sit and ponder on the boys whereabouts.

"Well, since they're gone, we should go out too." Kagome stated. Sango nodded her head after pointing to the ad in the paper, the mall. Both girls got excited and quickly got dressed. Twenty minutes later they were out the door.

* * *

--The Mall--

"Oh Kagome! This dress is gorgeous!" Sango said while pointing to a dark red and black strapless dress. It came down to about knee length and had sheer black covering over the crimson red material.

"Yeah it is, but it's not like we have a prom to wear it to." Kagome said sadly. Both girls were previously looking forward to before their sudden decision to pick up and leave.

"I suppose that's true. Hey, maybe we could talk to Kandie about having a special dress up night for us and the girls!" Sango stated.

"That's not a bad idea. I don't know if Kandi would go for it though. But Maggie would be all for it for sure. Vikki might bitch too."

"Well you'll never know until you ask!"

"Fair enough. We'll ask her Friday, ok?"

"All right." Sango replied. "We should probably get back home though. It's already 4:00."

"Mkay, let's go. I got my hair supplies anyway." With that both girls exited the mall and made their way to their apartment.

* * *

--Home Sweet Home--

"Sango! The guys still aren't back! Where in the hell are they?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. I can't believe they'd take off without telling us or not even a not. This is ridiculous." Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

Hours passed and the two boys still weren't returned. No phone call, no nothing. Kagome and Sango were almost to the point of tears. They tried to kill off time by watching movies, listening to music & cooking food. 6:00 rolled around, still no sign of Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome shrug it off. 'They probably just went out to eat and caught a movie or something.' she thought. Finally at 8:35 the front door opened and in came the men. Sango ran up to Miroku, grabbing him by the shirt and drug him into the bedroom to yell at him. That left Inuyasha and Kagome alone. She stood there glaring at him for nearly 5 minutes before he spoke up.

"Hey hun, how was your day?" He said walking up to her while trying to hug her. She pushed him off and gave him her 'I'm so pissed at you' look.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked.

"What's wrong? What's WRONG! You two have been gone since before Sango and I even woke up! You didn't even bother to leave us a note or call or anything! We had no clue where you were all day long! We even went to the mall in hopes that you guys might be there! We thought something might have happened to you!" Kagome screamed near tears. Inuyasha stared at her then approached her and hugged her.

"Don't you touch me right now! I'm liable to snap any fucking moment now!" she screamed.

"What the fuck is your problem? Miroku and I do NOT have to clear everything with you two before-hand! If we feel like going out for the day, then damnit we're gonna go out for the day! I don't see why this is such a big fucking deal and you're freaking out so bad!" Inuyasha yelled, realizing what he had said once it was too late. Kagome had tears running down her face now. Inuyasha once again tried to hug her but she slapped him across the face and stormed into her bedroom and locked the door. Inuyasha stood there for a few minutes before sitting down and mentally cussing himself out for being such an asshole. About 15 minutes later Miroku came out of his bedroom with Sango right behind him rushing to the bathroom. Miroku had a smile on his face, Inuyasha knew what happened with them.

"How'd it go with Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"She's pissed as fuck. She screamed at me for about 10 minutes, slapped him & then locked herself in our bedroom." he said.

Miroku shook his head. "You know what your problem is man? You forget that women are never wrong. There is NO point in arguing with them because they always will win! Don't you know that homie?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha didn't answer, he just turned him head and turned on the TV. "Just leave me alone for now man."

"Come on Inuyasha, she'll be over it by tomorrow morning. You ain't got shit to worry about!" Miroku said.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later." With that, Inuyasha grabbed his jacket and left. In the meanwhile Kagome was laying in her bed crying. She was crying so hard that she was having trouble breathing. Finally, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took that long to update! Seriously! I feel so terrible I left everyone hanging for that long. But the past year has been the worst year of my life. I almost died in a car wreck in March of 2005, lost one of my best friends, dated the worst significant other in the world, dropped out of high school (but I got my HSED) and had a ton of legal shit going on. Oh and I lost my license too. But once again, I'm sincerely sorry. Please don't hate me. It's been a rough time. 


End file.
